Creosote
C r e o s o t e FSH's deaf Sand child. Coding by Guavagirl. a p p e a r a n c e : Creosote was a golden yellow dragoness. Her underbelly was slightly more yellow and slightly paler; her ridge was slightly more golden and slightly darker than her main scales. Her horns were pure white, and she made that they stay that way, and she had light, milk-chocolate-colored eyes. When Creo was a dragonet, she would often wear flower crowns. She could never find any flower crowns that were her favorite color, so she often resorted to wearing aquamarine fake flower crowns. Creo had a thin, wiry frame. She stood a head taller than most dragons but attempted to hide it by slouching. She always walked quickly, as if she was racing against time. 'p e r s o n a l i t y :' Creosote was always very kind. She was a very good listener, but it's not possible to be called a listener, because she couldn't hear anything. She was good at paying attention while dragons ranted at her using their talon-signals. Creo loved dragonesses most of all, who always found it quite confusing that she couldn't hear anything they were saying. But it was dragonets who came up with strange creative ways to communicate with her, often making her smile and laugh. Creo could get irritated very easily, especially when dragons acted like she was stupid because she couldn't hear them. When they acted like she was blind as well as deaf. h i s t o r y : Creosote was born in the Kingdom of Sand during Queen Scorpion's rule and Darkstalker's time. Creo wasn't a princess, or a noble, or part of a gang, or anything like that; Creo was just a normal townsperson, living in a small town (noncanon) called Harenam. Creo was born deaf. It was hard for her to communicate with her family in the beginning, but eventually, they came up with signals and ways to tell each other things. Creo went to a little in-town school. The teacher always wrote out the lesson plan for her, so she knew exactly what was going on. She didn't have many friends, because no one was sure exactly how they would talk to her since she obviously couldn't hear them. She made a friend one day. Her name was Indra. They were good friends until they both were nine years old. When they were nine, Indra was sent on a mission, and Creo never saw her again. This made Creo very sad since she never had managed to make any other close friends. Creo struggled through life now. With no one else able to communicate with her, she grew closer to her little brother, Chile. Chile and Creo became best friends, and they liked to travel together. While traveling on the outskirts of the opposite side of the Kingdom of Sand from where Creo was born, she met a dragon. They connected very easily. His name was Lion, and he told Creo his older sister was deaf, and that was why he could communicate so easily with her. Lion started traveling around the Kingdom of Sand with Creo and Chile. Creo and Lion fell in love, though neither of them really knew it. Chile could tell. Chile pushed them together, not always inconspicuously. Lion and Creo eventually became mates, Chile always bragging that it was because of him. Creo had an egg. Her two sons, Pika and Arabia, were born, and she loved them very much. Creo died happily, only about a year before Lion did. She had watched her sons grow up and find mates, and she had loved her life. 't r i v i a' * created for the August Color Palette 2019 Contest * a short story about her can be found here: A Series of Innocent Stories g a l l e r y : Draw her. :)) AFDF7774-BD4A-4283-8678-861635B6EC25.png|beautiful picture by Piggyxl! Untitled59.png|by Kiwi CreosoteJada.jpg|jada by Limey (slightly inaccurate coloring) Category:SandWings Category:Deceased Characters Category:Females Category:Disabled Characters Category:Content (FangirlingSoHard)